


you should see me in a crown.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Felix bersumpah, bahwa kau harus melihatnya dengan mahkota.





	you should see me in a crown.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: stray kids adalah boyband keluaran jyp entertainment. judul berasal dari salah satu lagu milik billie eilish. i gain no profit from this.

Felix bersumpah bahwa kau harus melihatnya dengan mahkota.

Mahkota yang ia kenakan bukanlah mahkota emas nan indah. Mahkota itu ditutupi debu dan sarang laba-laba, noda darah menghiasinya, tetapi jika kau bertanya, dengan bangga Felix akan berkata bahwa mahkota itu ia dapatkan melalui perjuangan panjang. Felix selalu berkata padamu bahwa ia selalu ingin mengenakan mahkota dan memimpin sebuah kota, siapa yang tidak mau memangnya? Dan ia selalu melihat ke depan sana, dan ia selalu berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan. Demi sebuah impian, ia berkata, tidak ada yang tidak perlu diperjuangkan.

Felix melihat pantulan kepalanya dengan mahkota. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia bagus dengan mahkota. Seharusnya kau melihatnya, hei, ia benar-benar terlihat tampan! Tidak ada mantel kerajaan yang melingkupi tubuhnya, tetapi kau tahu, Felix terlihat lebih tampan dibandingkan raja-raja yang pernah hidup di dunia. Mahkota memang membuat siapapun terlihat begitu berkarisma, sekalipun yang dikenakan adalah mahkota tua usang. Saat kau memakai mahkota, seluruh dunia telah siap untuk bersujud dan bersumpah setia padamu. Sebesar itu kekuatan yang Felix dapatkan dari kerja kerasnya, dari perjuangannya mengalahkan semua musuhnya hingga mendapat yang ia inginkan.

Felix bersumpah bahwa kau harus melihatnya dengan mahkota.

Nyatanya kau tidak pernah melihat Felix dengan mahkota. Nyatanya, tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah melihat Felix dengan mahkota kesayangannya. Ruang istana itu hanya dihuni laba-laba yang merayap-rayap tenang, tanpa peduli apakah Felix memakai mahkota atau tidak. Tiap kali perintahnya diucapkan, perintah itu hanya menggaung di udara kosong tanpa didengar oleh satupun telinga. Yang ia perintah adalah sebuah kota mati tanpa penghuni. Kau dan teman-temannya (beserta semua orang yang ia ketahui dan mengetahuinya) telah lama pergi. Hanya ia yang bertahan, kukuh hendak mendapatkan mahkotanya. Dan ia dapatkan apa yang ia minta dalam tiap doanya, dalam tiap tatapnya pada bintang di angkasa. Felix seharusnya senang karena ia sekarang mengenakan mahkota, tetapi mengapa ia tidak bisa senang?

Kata mereka, usaha keras tidak akan mengkhianati. Tetapi saat yang ia dapat adalah mahkota dan sepi, Felix tahu ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan terkhianati.

Felix memakai mahkotanya. Namun yang tersisa tidak lagi ada. [***]


End file.
